


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Courage Under Fire

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [44]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "Courage Under Fire" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Courage Under Fire

Courage under fire

TRANSLATION  
 _Zenggi do hinjilu daimezhiwa ksa_

Courage under fire

TRANSLATION  
 _Zenggi do hinjilu daimezhiwa ksa_

What about all the haters that'll hate ya'

TRANSLATION  
 _Sha nggo pom'ne lemon'o lematsa ksa ya_

What about all the stones that'll break ya'

TRANSLATION  
 _Sha nggo pom'ne ponggon'o peswa ksa ya_

What about what about what about

TRANSLATION  
 _Sha nggo sha nggo sha nggo_

Here, here we stand

TRANSLATION  
 _Myeme, myeme egula_

All alone, all alone

TRANSLATION  
 _Schivi razula, schivi razula_

There, there we are

TRANSLATION  
 _Woro, woro tsa_

We are stars, we are stars

TRANSLATION  
 _Shiralin' ksa ya, Shiralin' ksa ya_


End file.
